rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Calden Lightguard
Overview Calden Lightguard is the second son of Luminor Lightguard, younger brother of the infamous Efialt Lightguard, a kind-hearted follower of the Light and an embodiment of Elven strength and compassion among the Sin'dorei. Much like his father and brother before him, Calden is a skilled swordsman, his abilities further enchanced by his holy power granted by the Sunwell. Appearance and Personality Calden stands slightly taller than the average High/Blood Elven height, maintaining a serious, military posture near at all times, keeping his head up and his figure straight. His head covered by long, raven-black hair, most of it held up behind his head in to a messy foxtail, although several strands of hair cover his forehead with two lines of them going down his collarbone. Four large, singed claw marks, of clear demonic origin cover his left cheek, starting from the near his ear and going down his cheekbone and the side of his chin. Often, Calden's most notable feature is his bright, fiery golden eyes, the blessing of the naaru having restored his lost eye and having cleansed him of the corruption of his people. To further enchance the effect, around his right eye and the side of his nose is a large, glowing silver tattoo in the shape of a Naaru, showing the Knight's respect and faith in them. Calden is the exact opposite of his elder brother, although still a tactician and a skilled leader. He is humble and kind, although maintains a sign of strength with his behavior. Unlike most Sin'dorei, he lacks the pride and arrogance of his people, often speaking with formalities to cover up the natural tone of his voice. Although seen as a strong Blood Elven figure, Calden is soft, he suffers from depression and anxiety, further worsening his condition. History Early life Although born in the wealthy Lightguard family, who served as some of the finest Elven warriors and royal guards, Calden did not have a good childhood. Burdened by his family with great expectations, which were shared with his elder sibling, on top of that with Calden's birth, his then-ill mother died while giving birth to him, causing his father and several other members of the family to shun him and often be cruel to him. All, except for his older brother, who was there, assisting his mother in giving birth even as she died. Efialt took it upon himself to ensure that Calden had a decent enviroment to grow up in, he helped for his little brother's education and training, all while being a kind and humble brother, which was odd for the famous, fierce warrior he was. Calden grew up training as a Warrior, as he lacked the talent to combine his skills with the blade with the power of a Sorcerer, but he picked up the Light much better, able to create stronger defensive shields and heal wounds much more effectively. Efialt realized that Calden would have trouble on his own should it come to a battle, and he knew he required a supporter and comrade. So, the two brothers were inseperable, where one went, the other followed. The First War Efialt's curiousity on the Humans was still unending, so he took his younger brother. (Who as of current was around his sixth century). And as unfortunate as it was, they were caught among the conflict of the First Orcish Invasion. The brothers knew they should assist the Humans with these savages. While Efialt was the aggressive one, slaughtering his way through the Orcs. Calden was much different, he weaved across the battlefield, swinging his sword effectively and gracefully. Although he did strike down several Orcs, he only crippled or wounded them, not once killing one on his own. Although seeing the monstrous rage in them, Calden believed that they were still living beings. For some reason, something kept him from killing them, was it the fear of taking another life? Who knows. Eventually came the fall of Stormwind, the two brothers were forced to follow the fleeing Humans to Lordaeron, Calden watched the devastation which scarred him greatly, the screams of dying men, women and children, the fires engulfing the white, proud Human City.. With that, the two Elves remained in Lordaeron and offered their service to the Humans once again in preparation. The Second War The experience was terrifying indeed, but it was not over yet. The Orcs had returned, this time, for Lordaeron. The brothers took arms once more and stood together. Calden remained in a similar manner, weaving across the field. Crippling the Horde's warriors, but not landing a single killing blow. And so came the signs that the war would be won this time. Or so they thought.. The first Death Knights of the Shadow Council begun to make themselves noticeable, and Calden witnessed their necrotic powers. To his horror, they were reanimating the very dead against the Alliance. Calden was certain this time, those creatures were not living, they were terrifying unnatural monstrosities. The Knight, this time, was relentless. Slicing his way through any Undead, but in the end it was all in vain, nearly being struck down by a Death Knight, only to be saved by his elder brother. Calden always stood by Efialt's side, both brothers present during meetings and discussions. And then the idea came, to combine the power of the Light of Priests with the skill of a Knight? All while using the Light in an offensive manner? Efialt was completely on board, although Calden had his doubts, believing that the Light shouldn't be used to harm.. That belief changed soon after. Much like his older brother, Calden joined the Silver Hand. And with his new power, he cleaved through the Horde and their undead abominations. And at last getting his revenge on the one Death Knight that nearly ended his life. Efialt was eventually named Commander of an Alliance Regiment and he named his younger brother as his Knight-Champion. Calden was honored, although he felt like he did not deserve such position he carried his insignia with pride. Earning his title as a Knight of the Silver Hand as the Alliance was victorious, and the Second War came to an end. Fall of Lordaeron Years of peace followed with minor threats being swiftly dealt with by any of the Alliances forces. But, unfortunately, it did not last long. With the first signs of the mysterious necrotic plague spreading across Lordaeron, Calden and his elder brother of course assisted in investigations, now both fully-pledged Knights of the Silver Hand. The brothers assisted with their Regiment wherever they could to save citizens from the restless Undead. But in the end, it was all in vain. Present during the culling of stratholme. As his brother did, Calden found no logic in slaughtering innocent citizens and, like other Knights, walked away. After the fall of the Regiment he and his brother served in, he was captured by a Scourge Necromancer, who kept him for torture and interrogation, although rescued, in the chaos he lost his right eye, which he had to cover with bandages for years to come. Months went on as the Scourge threat grew worse. And "at last" the great prince had returned home. Only to kill his own father and raze the capital to the ground. With that, the Scourge ravaged through the world. Calden followed his brother and returned home to Quel'thalas after years of absence. Warning his people of the incoming threat.. Fall of Quel'thalas Calden was assigned on guarding the Capital, while his elder brother was on the first gate, his father on the second. Eventually, he was forced on the battlefield too, to his horror. These Undead were more horrifying than ever, to make it worse. Many of them were his former Kin. With a warcry, Calden rushed across the battlefield. Slicing his way through the Undead in a vengeful rush. Among the many Knights of the Lightguard family, Calden was now the most fierce of them. The defenses of Silvermoon retreated to the capital, and the father joined the son. Unfortunately.. The fallen son was there as well, Efialt, now cursed with the power of a Death Knight rushed for Luminor. Clashing with the Patriach of the Lightguard family, who wielded the family blade in Efialt's place. And eventually, he too, fell. Calden was completely horrified. But that terror was replaced with rage as his own brother killed their father, the Death Knight being left wounded by the battle. Calden lets out a savage roar and rushes in. Dropping his claymore and picking up Lightkeeper, the holy blade of the family combusting in flames with its wielder's faith to the light and his fury. Thrashing and cleaving violently to his Undead Brother. Eventually bringing him to his knees, Calden raised the sword, preparing to execute him.. Although, he could not. Simply rushing back to the defense of Silvermoon, leaving Efialt to his fate. Eventually, each and every one of the Lightguard family members fell. All but one, in the destructive aftermath, Calden gathered with the Elven survivors. Left eternally scarred by witnessing his entire family being slaughtered. Gathering, rebuilding, reshaping As Kael'thas Sunstrider gathered the people and renamed them "Blood Elves". Calden was among the new Blood Elves. And as the new enemies came to reclaim what's left of the cursed Sunwell, the last Lightguard rushed to the battlefield. Assisting the Rangers, Swordsmen and Magi to protect it. And as the massive explosion channeled by Kael'thas, Rommath and Astalor. Calden was also teleported away, surviving. And so.. They had to gather their people and survive. Kael'thas gathered those willing and attempted to rejoin the Alliance, ending up in Outland. Calden remained in Quel'thalas alongside others, assisting in what ways he could. And after some time, Kael'thas sent Rommath to spread the teachings of his new magic. And with that, the brilliant city of Silvermoon was rebuilt within few days. Although most of the now-Blood Elves' faith in the Light was lost, Calden's was not. Holding on to his family blade, having it as the only remaining reminder of his family. Calden was often shunned for his weakness and the fact that he still clinged to dying traditions. Kael'thas eventually sent another gift to the Elves, the Naaru, M'uru. Liadrin drained the light out of the creature. Which at first was shunned as well, but more and more eventually begun to do it as well. Using this new, powerful light to create the Blood Knight order. Calden, however, found no pleasure in the thought.. He spent several hours within days sitting in M'uru's cell. Apologizing for what his brethren did. Begging for the divine creature's forgiveness. The corruption from the fel crystals eventually reached Calden as well, rendering him unable to use the light through faith. The other Knights demanded of him to drain M'uru's power. But he refused, which brought shame to his name. Calden remained a Knight in the order because of his skills as a warrior and the fame of his family, but that is all that kept him in the order. The Burning Crusade The Horde For the sake of survival, the Sin'dorei, now under Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron, joined Warchief Thrall's new Horde with the assistance of the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner and her Forsaken. This new.. Alliance, was an odd one, causing heavy internal conflict within the newly rebuilt Silvermoon City- Or what was saved of it, at least. But in order to grow in power, the Sin'dorei had to work alongside these savage races. The Dark Portal After years of being sealed, the Dark Portal reopens once more with the efforts of Lord Kazzak, the Alliance and Horde both passed through to claim the lands and what resources were available for themselves. While the Alliance reunited with the Sons of Lothar, the Blood Elves aimed to reunite with their prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider. But as cruel fortune would have it, the prince and his followers intended on joining the Legion and had to be dealt with, and so the were. Calden was among the front lines of battle once again, doing his best in every battle to ensure that his comrades were safe. Many of the Blood Knights were shocked to see the Naaru within Shattrath, Calden included. The poor man was afraid of their holy wrath, knowing what his fellow knights did to M'uru, one of their own. Months went by and more threats across Outland were being dealt with, and Calden was present in every occasion, without much of a major role, however. The Sunwell Kael'thas and his Felblood invaded Silvermoon, slaughtering whoever got in the way, stealing M'uru from the Blood Knights and leaving them powerless. Calden escorts Lady Liadrin once she returns to Shattrath and witnessing A'dal's presence. His eye widened in awe. He fell on his knees, paying his respect and apologizing deeply for what has been done to M'uru for all the Blood Knights. In front of the entirety of Shattrath, a presumed breakdown of shame.. Although A'dal could see the Knight had a kind heart. Rewarding him with his blessing. Restoring his lost eye, which now burned a bright gold. Empowering the previously powerless Sin'dorei with the power of the Naaru willingly. That blessing renewed Calden's faith, the Shattered Sun accepted him among their ranks. As Liadrin rallied her Knights, Lightguard was there. With his shining gold eye and his family blade blazing with the fury of the light. It was time to battle. Fighting through the demonic forces and the accursed demonic Felblood Elves, Calden was among the Blood Knights who assisted in reclaiming the Sunwell. To his horror, the mighty Demonlord Kil'jaeden was being summoned from their fount of power. Through a hard fought battle with many loses.. It was all, over at last. Witnessing the spark of M'uru channeled in to the Sunwell and Velen empowering the fountain of power. Calden once again kneeled down, praying, thanking the light. Through his services, the Knight was named a Champion. Wrath of the Lich King Taking the battle to the Scourge. Champion Calden Lightguard of Silvermoon, now having few Knights under his command joined the Horde forces in Northrend, feeling the need to correct his previous mistakes and failures, avenge his lost family. He fought relentlessly and tirelessly through the Scourge, serving as a viable asset within the Warsong Offensive and later the Argent Crusade. The Final Assault And so came the Argent Tournament. To which Calden participated, earning the position to join the assault to Icecrown Citadel. Of course the Blood Knight equipped himself accordingly, bearing the tabard of the Argent Crusade, although now he had a new mark, a bright, naaru-shaped tattoo around his right eye as a sign of his respect and faith to the Naaru. And when the time came, the battle begun. Calden marched alongside other heroes and warriors within the icy citadel, although he did not make it to the final battle with the Lich King. Brothers' reunion. Of course, the Death Knight, Efialt Deathguard, now known as a Scourgelord, was present in the Citadel to the defense of his King. Calden was forced in to this bitter reunion, but he remained back to deal with him in a battle of will between two Knights, two brothers. Calden let out a savage roar, Lightkeeper burning brightly with holy fire as he rushed for Efialt, who parried with his vampiric Runeblade. A graceful clash of steel across the Citadel's balcony, with each swing and each collide a burst of holy and unholy energy combusting from the two blades. The battle between the two brothers went on for hours as the final assault took place. Eventually though, the Blood Knight had expectantly grown exhausted. Efialt slammed his saronite boot to Calden's chest, sending him to the ground as he was forced to let go of Lightkeeper. The Death Knight cackled and smashed his boot on his brother's chest again, pressing more and more weight, finding pleasure in torturing his younger brother, who screamed out in agony. "What is the matter, brother? I thought you would be better than this." Efialt mocked. All he received in responses were cries and whines of agony from Calden, who clenched his fists. "Tsk.. A shame.." Efialt raised his vampiric runeblade and faced it down, preparing to land the final blow. "Quite the battle, I'm proud, little brother.. Ho-" Efialt's triumphant speech was interrupted by a bolt of holy light right to his face, hurling the arrogant Death Knight back as Calden's body was engulfed in a holy light. His armor glowing gold along with his aura as he picked up his blade. Renewed with the power of the light. Once again rushing forward to collide with the Scourgelord. The battle eventually reached a similar end, with Calden growing exhausted. But in a timely manner atop the citadel. Arthas was slain. And mid-swing, Efialt had to stop. Dropping his blade as he stared at his brother in shock.. He smiled and raised his hands in surrender. Picking up his blade and making his leave from the Citadel. Calden stared in shock, confused.. But. He simply fell down after a while, drained and exhausted. Triumpant return Calden was brought back to Silvermoon, a mess, limping in the Halls of Blood. The Knights around him stood at attention, Liadrin and her Knight-Lords waiting. As he walked in, asking for an explanation. He got it, his eyes widened.. He slowly kneels down then, with his sword facing down against the floor. At that moment, Calden was named a Knight-Lord. A shining example of what faith in the Light could do. And that was the greatest honor the lost Knight could receive. Having earned the honor and respect of his name back. Calden worked on rebuilding his family's legacy, having his own elite among the Blood Knight order. And they would all recover, in time. The Cataclysm Rise of the Zandalari Although Calden was not as active within the Cataclysm period. He and his Knights of course came to the defense of Quel'thalas in Zul'aman. Seeing the Quel'dorei willing to offer their skills as well, Calden bowed towards Vereesa in a thanking manner, all he received was a scowl of distaste, which made him shake his head. And so it started once more, another battle with the ancient enemy of Quel'thalas, the Amani Trolls alongside the Zandalari.. But, alas. That was short lived. Mists of Pandaria Dominance Offensive Calden was present among the many Blood Knights sent to assist the Warchief in the expedition of Pandaria. Serving as a field commander. Although he found no pleasure in having to fight the Alliance, he was forced to. As the Sin'dorei were requested to assist recovering Pandaren artifacts, Calden served with other Knights as the Reliquary's vanguard. Purge of Dalaran Calden heard rumours going around.. And was forced to return to Silvermoon, only to find out exactly what happened. Proudmoore having imprisoned the Sunreavers, to the Knight-Lord's shock. She was imprisoning or slaughtering Sin'dorei, citizens or magi alike. Calden had no choice, of course he would go to his people's aid. Following Rommath, Calden did his best, assisting in freeing any Sunreavers he could while keeping himself from killing any of the Silver Covenant. It was all a success in the end. And they returned to Silvermoon as soon as possible with all the Sunreavers they could rescue. Calden was still in shock, and yet another betrayal from someone only further pushed his doubts if any people outside his own were truly worth trusting. Isle of Thunder The Knight-Lord of course was to serve in the Sunreaver Onslaught. For obvious reasons, he chose to keep his focus on dealing with the Mogu and Zandalari. Leading the charge alongside his people and on occasion the Shado-pan. Although his habit from years before was not lost. He weaved around in a graceful manner, performing crippling strikes to his enemies, but never landing a killing blow. Eventually the Sunreaver Onslaught and the Kirin Tor Offensive clashed in the Foot of Lei Shen after defeating Shan Bu. Calden could not help himself either but to show some distrust and bitterness towards the Kirin Tor. Although he tried to hide that anger as much as possible.. Once Taran Zhu leaped in the middle and demanded for the two sides to lower their weapons. Calden was the first to oblige, sheathing his Elven Warblade. The final assault to the Throne of Thunder begun, the Knight-Lord of course was present, among the attackers. Through fierce battles and struggles, Lei Shen, the Thunder King himself eventually fell as well. Calden remained with the Sunreaver Onslaught to finish what they started across the Isle of Thunder, but the world around them did not stand still, the Darkspear Revolution begun. And it was crucial for the Forsaken and Silvermoon forces to be there to assist in the final Siege. Siege of Orgrimmar And so the time came. Calden followed his Regent Lord on the ships, preparing for battle.. Once again, this betrayal, from their Allies? Hellscream? A civil war?! Calden's doubts became worse and worse. The battle begun! The Dragonmaw held the bay, and Calden was on the front lines to battle the traitors. Weaving through the battlefield, unleashing the fury of the Light against their enemies. Inspiring the Sin'dorei, and even the Alliance forces with his fervor. With the Dragonmaw defeated, they advanced. The battle within Orgrimmar itself was just as fierce, even more so in the Underhold. Having to go through Kor'kron, enormous constructs, Sha-twisted monstrosities of Orcs. Relics gathered from Pandaria, the Klaxxi Paragons.. And eventually, the Warchief himself, Garrosh Hellscream. The battle with the Warchief, backed up by the heart of an Old God was devastating, and left many dead in its wake. But Hellscream was eventually defeated and taken away. Aftermath With the civil war over, recovering from the many repetetive hardships and battles, Calden and his Knights returned to Silvermoon, remaining on duty working around the City as guardsmen. Calden is taking this time to consider the events of the Civil War and the things he had to witness. Questioning wether or not he could trust the Orcs anymore. During this time, Calden and the small amount of fighters under his command have moved to the Isle of Quel'danas, assisting Kraeseth Rosevale's Sunwatchers to re-secure the entirety of the Isle, repairing the long abandoned damage done by the Scourge and later, the Legion. This effectively formed an organization known as the Phoenix Watch, with Calden Lightguard being Kraeseth Rosevale's Second-In-Command and a military commander of Silvermoon. Occasionally, however, he leaves Quel'thalas for a few weeks, taking the time to escape from his duties and clear his head, but he always comes back as soon as possible, increasing his efforts each and every time. Warlords of Draenor (UNFINISHED) With a new looming threat, Calden prepared what forces he was permitted to provide to the Horde. And as the window of opportunity was given, Calden was among the heroes to step through the Portal once again to battle the newly risen Iron Horde. (More to be added) Abilities, Talents and Equipment. Calden is talented swordsman, much like his ancestors, using the signature fighting style of the Lightguard family, combining it to its fullest with the power held by Lightkeeper. Able to call the light's fury to his command and unleash flames in the shape of slicing waves. Among those offensive skill, Calden has mastery over defensive shields to protect his allies. Swordsmanship: Being a Lightguard, he has the traditional fighting style of the warrior family, gracefully weaving across the battlefield to strike down his opponents. The Light: Calden's unwavering faith to the Light, along with the power granted to the Blood Knights by the Sunwell, Calden is a formidable foe, able to call the light's vengeance to unleash powerful strikes of righteous fire, shockwaves of energy, powerful shields or even heal wounds. Alah'dinoriel, Lightkeeper: The legendary Highborne greatsword crafted long before the War of the Ancients even begun, wielded by Lannia, the first Battle-mage. Lightkeeper carries a combination of strong enchantments, the blade itself being near indestructible. What makes Lightkeeper such a strong weapon is the connection to the wielder, drawing from their fury to unleash waves of flames with each swing. Be it regular, or holy fire. Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin Category:Horde